I Can't Forget You
by pencils
Summary: It been 4 yrs since Natsume saw Mikan...What happens if she appeared in front of him again? How will he react? NatMikan Read n review
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Gakuen Alice except for the plot

**A/N:** Sorry! Chapter one had some changes hope it's better this way...thx for earlier reviews

Their ages are Nat: 16 Mikan:16

* * *

Cherry blossoms danced across the sky as gentle winds carried them. A raven hair boy shabbily dressed in his uniform sat by the cherry blossom tree with his mind wandering somewhere else….four years ago

_-Flashback-_

_The burning flames were consuming the dorms intensely. Students were scurrying away from the dorms for their lives while the others assisted by teachers used their alice to help rescue trapped students as well as to crease the spreading flames. Screams filled the intense atmosphere as students watched helpless at their burning dorm. A brunette was seen rushing out of the dorm. _

"_Mikan! Are you alright?"_

"_Yes... not to worry I'm al-" A piercing scream was heard._

" _Mikan! NO! Don't go back in there!" _

"_I need to help him!"_

"_But-" _

_It was too late the little girl had disappeared through the flames._

_Subsequently, a young boy was seen running out of the dorm in coughing fits._

"_The sister" he began… "She saved me…" but the brunette was nowhere to be seen._

"_WHERE IS MIKAN?"_

"_I don't know…" then the young boy collapsed._

_Mikan's body was not found anywhere at the ruins of the burned building. Everyone search effortlessly but their efforts were in vain. Rumours abound that she was unlikely to survive the fire and it was hard to accept her death in the end as students of Alice Academy mourned for her death…Except for one boy, Natsume who believes she might be somewhere out there…Alive._

_-End of flashback-_

But that was years ago and he was starting to lose hope. Muscular fingers rose to massage his temples before a dark shadow was cast over him. Prying open a bleary eye, ambers eyes scrutinized the figure looming above him. It was Persona.

"You have a job tonight"

"Hmm?" catching Nastume's attention now.

"Guard the ministers as they leave the school tonight" Persona instructed.

"The Anti-Alice will be after them" He began as he casually lead against the tree.

"Whatever…" Natsume shot back at him and with that the sixteen year-old left Persona.

* * *

A/N: Is it okay? Thanks for reading

Read and Review

Chapter 2 will be up soon


	2. The intruder

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Gakuen Alice.

A/N: Here's chapter 2…enjoy!

* * *

Night was hanging over the sky as it brought the Alice Academy into darkness. Except for the only sources of lights that were shining from two upcoming cars leaving the school. 

Nastume was waiting as he crouched on the tree branch, peering over occasionally for the ministers to come by. _No car yet…damn _he cursed silently as he stood up and lean against the tree._ What's taking them so long?_ The rustling of the leaves had caused him to be more alert, he couldn't afford to fail this mission. Finally there seem to be a light source coming from the road as he spotted the cars leaving. Wearing his mask a face of a black cat, he leapt his way from tree to tree swiftly as he followed them to the safety outside the boarderies of Alice Academy.

* * *

_No sign of any suspicions…_Everything seems to be going smoothly until a loud bang shot through the slient night. Subsequently, the car that was leading the rest made a sharp turn as it came to sudden halt. 

Panic rose among the passengers in the cars.

"What is going on out there?" a minister demanded an answer as he stepped out from the safety of the car.

_What are you? Stupid? Stay in the car damn it! _Amber eyes had spotted the intruder who was waiting for this very moment to kill.

A smile played across her lips as she spotted the venerable minister. Just like the hunter that has spotted its prey, she pointed the gun towards her victim preparing for the shot. _I've got you now…_

However, a bang never appeared as her gun was thrown off by the black cat.

That did it; the intruder was in her fighting stance now ready to launch an attack. A smirk crept across his face behind his mask _don't waste my time..._

Nastume saw the intruder charging at him first but he didn't worry he had his alice. Dodging her attacks swiftly, he was going to punch the intruder with his fire alice however the fire never came.

_What is going on why can't I use my alice?_ Only the nodify Alice could stop him. _Unless, no it couldn't be…_His heart stopped for a moment…._is it you? _

His movements were slowing down

_He can't dodge forever…_She thought in frustration.

"Enough fun and games Black cat" She said as she threw him a punch that send him to the ground.

_That voice…it is you _His eyes were staring at the intruder from the mask. _It has to be you I know that voice... _His eyes never leaving the mysterious intruder.

She stood above him in triumph _so this is the famous black cat? My ass…_Bending down she gazed at his eyes hidden by the mask, Grabbing his collar playfully she purred "It was nice playing with you kitten".She smirked as she turned to leave but fell to the ground instead, it seem that the black cat was not about to give up just yet.

She glared at him as they wrestled with each other to overpower the other. And finally...

He was on top of her, she froze. It was a good thing her mask had hid her blushes on her face.She was cautious as her eyes never left the face of a black cat which was staring back at her.

_What is he doing?_ Her heart began to race as she felt him moving closer, feeling the heat radiating from his body.

He had to make sure of it. He had managed to trip her and had trapped her under his grasp.Seizing the chance, he was shaking as he inch closer while his hand was reaching out for the mask that was hiding her identity.

It was then she had realized what he was up to, hissing in rage she shoved her knee against her enemy. Causing him to free herself, She quickly made for a run. _It was too close i will never let my guard down again..._

Natsume groaned as he fell beside her, his eyes never left her as she got up quickly making for her escape. It was then she was nowhere to be seen that he closed his eyes.

_I have to see you again, Mikan._

* * *

_AN: Good or bad? Tell me in your reviews...thanks _


End file.
